1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved system for feeding solid particulate material such as refuse derived fuel and the like for burning in a combustion reactor vessel such as a boiler or furnace. In boilers and furnaces of the type utilizing refuse derived fuel as a fuel, it is desirable to provide a system for feeding the fuel at a selectively controlled rate without interruptions in feed to the reactor vessel. The feeding system of the present invention is adapted to provide a continuous control flow of refuse derived fuel to the boiler without interruption even though the supply of fuel to the feeding system may from time to time be cut off or interrupted for various reasons such as, upstream pluggage.
2. Background of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,669 discloses a control process for a system of supplying heat for use in manufacturing processes. The system disclosed is adapted for providing a controlled flow of liquid fuel such as oil to a furnace and the control is effected by means of a digital computer having sensors for electrical, pneumatic, mechanic or hydraulic inputs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,670 discloses a solid fuel feed system for a boiler employing an endless belt conveyor system having associated control and alarm devices.